


Imperial Scum

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condy grew up to be so mighty.<br/>From the POV of Orphaner Dualscar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperial Scum

You can doubt me,  
dishonor me,  
and forget me entirely  
for all the angels and demons I carried with me  
And you can guide the tide, marine empire  
over the sand until the intend of your trident  
replaces every other dynasty.  
Scatter your throne like seagulls  
flapping wildly, hurried, ushered to war  
on some distant shore  
to bloody the waters and conquer the poor.

Queen of seven seas,  
and countless more  
who grew up under the water  
Who severed heads and put on pikes  
faces she denied the afterlife  
and the ghost to haunt her,  
ruled with greed and expertise  
unmatched by any mirror.  
And there were trolls  
who sought her slaughter  
and a hand to hold  
along her land, along the pier.

But hope quivers yet in a broken heart  
and I will tear my rib cage apart  
until you notice the wars I have won  
for the imperial scum  
you grew up to be.  
And even now, in a different age  
as I grey like the sea  
and you enslave youth,  
I don't know who I'm disappointed in anymore.


End file.
